Agridulce
by Ms.Cerisier
Summary: Kaname soltó el lápiz que tenía agarrado y se enderezó en su asiento tratando de asimilar lo que Yuuki había dicho—¡Lo amas!, lo amas tanto como para no darte cuenta. Shonen-ai. YuukiKaname ligero AzumaKaname
1. Regusto

**Agridulce.**

.

**Uno:** Regusto.

_~Intenta hacer que los extremos se encuentren~_

Yuuki parpadeó, una, dos, tres veces más, se acomodó el flequillo tratando de componer al mismo tiempo su expresión, una de total asombro a la usual pasiva que portaba diariamente. Le había tomado veinte segundos recuperar la compostura, un nuevo récord, sí Yuuta hubiera estado ahí de seguro que lo usaría en algún momento para molestarlo; podría ser su hermano mayor y en palabras de Kaname el más maduro de los gemelos, Yuuki bufó, pero eso no quitaría el hecho que Yuuta tenía esa parte maliciosa. Da igual.

El menor de los gemelos Asaba realmente, de verdad, quería marcharse de ahí. Pero sus piernas no cooperaban, su cuerpo entero parecía estar bajo un efecto paralizante, por un momento se pregunto si aquello se podría considerar una especie de calambre, quizás debió hacerle caso a Shun cuando le dijo que no debería comer tanto helado; pero no pudo evitarlo, no después del afanoso sermón de Kaname apoyando a Matsuoka. Hablando de su amigo, ladeó la cabeza. Él era la principal causa de su dilema actual, incluso si es más cómodo culpar a alguien mas de sus predicamentos ahora mismo Yuuki tenía razones suficientes, desde el sermón de una comida balanceada que sólo hizo que comiera más de ese delicioso helado hasta no poder despegar la vista que el miembro del consejo escolar ofrecía.

No sabía si reírse, el prefecto Tsukahara Kaname sonrojado hasta las orejas —como una colegiala musitó— nada más ni nada menos que por Azuma-sensei. Tenía razón, Kaname era un asalta tumbas. Sin embargo le parecía curioso que ninguno de los involucrados se haya dado cuenta de su presencia aún, él suponía que de haber sido así ambos habrían cortado su conversación, su profesor le habría saludado antes de irse. Siempre era así.

Siempre.

Ahora que lo piensa Kaname siempre se veía algo abochornado cuando Azuma-sensei se acercaba, incluso era menos escandaloso, ni Yuuki y los otros le habían prestado especial atención. _Así es como era_. Asaba creía que se debía a la admiración infantil que Tsukahara le llegó a tener aún joven de preparatoria Azuma Kouchi cuando visitó el jardín de niños Hidamari, pero quizás era más que admiración lo que Kaname sentía.

Se cubrió la boca, así que era _eso_, sintió un extraño peso en el estomago. Quizás, sólo quizás, Shun y Kaname había tenido razón en lo del helado, se sentía extraño, debía ser a causa de eso.

—No te sobre esfuerces Tsukahara-kun, está bien que des lo mejor de ti pero…

—Puedo hacerlo mejor —replicó Kaname haciéndole frente por primera vez en todo el transcurso de su conversación a su profesor, sonrojándose aún más al momento —todos tienen confianza en mí.

El mayor sonrío subiendo su mano para removerle el cabello, Yuuki observó a distancia con morbosa fascinación preguntándose por un momento cuán más rojo podría ponerse su amigo y al mismo tiempo reprimir las ganas de apartar al profesor de él. Incluso si en un momento había encontrado divertido avergonzar a Kaname, aquel era un lujo que sólo él —y sus amigos— podían darse. Sus piernas ya parecían responder, podía librar la distancia y llevarse al de lentes.

—Lo sé, eres el tipo de persona que en vez de llorar va a rescatar a la princesa con todas sus fuerzas.

Yuuki abrió aún más los ojos.

—Lo recuerda —susurró el pelinegro.

Lo recordaba.

—No es como si pudiese olvidar tan importantes palabras, eres una persona difícil de olvidar Kaname.

Asaba Yuuki cerró sus manos en puños con mucha fuerza, pero se obligo a retroceder. Esa era una conversación importante para Kaname, y a pesar de lo mucho que quería ir a interrumpir él sabía perfectamente que no podía. Él era uno de sus mejores amigos, aún si siempre estaban peleando, se giró, Yuuta debía estar preocupado ya se había tardado mucho en una simple ida al baño.

—¿Yuuki?

El menor atinó a colgarse de la espalda de su gemelo enterrando su cara en el hombro derecho de este.

—Estoy cansado Yuuta —murmuró.

—Ya.

Escuchó la suave voz de Shun preguntando dónde se había metido Kaname y el chillido de frustración de Chizuru quejándose de lo lento que era _Kanamechi_.

Yuuki se quedo callado.

'_¿Desde cuándo el helado de fresa deja un sabor agridulce después de comerlo?'_

Miró al cielo, las cosas seguían cambiando.

Pero no estaba seguro si le gustaban esos cambios.

[tbc...?]

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Después de ver el anime y avanzar con el manga no pude más que amar la serie. Además de que me he enamorado de Kaname, mi fetiche con los personajes con lentes sale a relucir. Me animé a escribir, después de mucho tiempo porque las musas no cooperan, al leer la respuesta de un review que deje en un Fic Yuuki/Fem!Kaname, la traducción básica de lo que me comentó la autora y no puedo más que estar de acuerdo con ella es que no hay mucho 'fanwork' de ellos, en general de la serie; con un renglón movio mis flojos dedos a trabajar. Así que aquí mi pequeña aportación que espero no haya quedado muy OoC.


	2. Retrocediendo

**Dos: **Retrocediendo.

.

_~Mi hermoso objetivo~_

.

Yuuki observó el cielo a través de la ventana como lo venía haciendo desde hace diez minutos cuando decidió que el diferencial de una división no era tan divertido como el paisaje ofrecido desde su lugar. Si había algo que le gustará a Yuuki de haber sido colocado en esa clase era la magnifica vista que el salón de clases ofrecía, le gustaba pensar que era un lugar estratégico que le permitía ver con relativa facilidad la entrada principal y el resto de los edificios, el sitio que el escogería dentro de un videojuego en una de sus misiones con francotirador, sin duda alguna, recargó su barbilla sobre su palma; la segunda cosa que le gustaba de está clase tenía que ver con la primera, al tener tan buen panorama significaba perdida de apuntes, ahí es donde entraba la segunda razón, Kaname, a pesar del carácter y su trato hacía su persona Yuuki debía reconocer que Tsukahara era acreedor a su puesto como el número uno de la clase, cosa que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, lo importante es que él joven de lentes tenía las mejores notas de todo el salón.

Yuuta podría prestarle las suyas, su_ oniisan_ nunca le negaría su cuaderno sabiendo que tendría examen, pero por más que Yuu fuese más constante y responsable, no quitaba el hecho que estaba en otra clase y por ende otros profesores que a veces usaban algo de libertad de catedra. Por eso Kaname era una pieza clave. Y mañana tendrían examen de Cálculo, clase que había utilizado para ver el campus.

Cuando la chicharra sonó anunciando el receso el menor de los Asaba no perdió tiempo en levantarse para dirigirse hacía la banca de su amigo pelinegro, tenía que hacerse de las copias del cuaderno del moreno y para eso era imperante que empezará a reclamar sus notas desde ahora. Yuuki siempre podía usar ese prematuro aviso para obligarle a Kaname a soltar los apuntes.

—_Ka-na-me-chi~_

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver un punto amarillo dirigirse a gran velocidad hacía su objetivo, Yuuki estuvo tentado a ponerle el pie a un Chizuru que con una gran —y falsa— sonrisa se dirigía a Kaname, pero se contuvo. Con la suerte del rubio de seguro terminaba encima de Kaname noqueándolo.

—¡Suelta mono! —se quejó el delegado de clase al sentirse asfixiado por el repentino abrazo de Tachibana— Jo…¡Suéltame ya no puedo respirar!

Que bueno que no le puso el pie, la cara de desesperación de Kaname era divertido. Además Chizuru le soltó después de su declaración.

—Perdón —chilló Chizuru en una actitud no muy normal en él, Kaname y Yuuki alzaron una ceja al oír la disculpa—. Kaname-sama necesito de su ayuda.

Yuuki alzó las dos cejas con escepticismo, Kaname sonrió con superioridad mientras le preguntaba al mono que es lo que deseaba. Chizuru se limitó a sacarlo del aula y llevárselo a un lugar desconocido, arruinando por completo el perfecto plan de Yuuki.

—Hmm.

Se alzó de hombros, ya le diría más tarde ahora tenía que encontrar a Shun y a su gemelo para dirigirse a la cafetería.

.

Por fin las clases habían acabado, guardo sus cosas y se dispuso a esperar a sus dos amigos, volteó para apresurar a Chizuru pero el susodicho se encontraba cargando una banca para pegarla frente a la de Kaname mientras que el otro sacaba aún más cosas en vez de guardarlas.

—¡Oh!, Yuuki puedes decirle a Shun y a Yuuta que se vallan sin nosotros —le dijo Kaname al verlo acercarse—. El mono y yo nos quedaremos un rato más.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de abrir su cuaderno. Yuuki miró a Chizuru esperando una explicación.

—Kaname me ayudará a estudiar Cálculo.

El menor de los gemelos se despidió con un gesto de mano, ahora no podría pedirle sus apuntes a Kaname, no cuando Chizuru y él las estuvieran usando para su sesión de estudios. Si había algo que reconocerle a Kaname era que tenía palabra. Pudo haberse quedado y anexado a la sesión, quizás Shun y Yuu también lo harían. Pero se sentía irritado, Kaname nunca había aceptado darle una asesoría, no es que se la hubiese pedido tampoco él sólo necesitaba repasar no que le volvieran a enseñar, pero había aceptado con relativa facilidad ayudar a Chizuru, incluso si no sabía que método de persuasión había usado el rubio. Sin embargo la molestia seguía allí, la misma sensación que cuando descubrió a Kaname y Azuma-sensei.

¿Se estaría enfermando?, pero hoy no había comido helado. Volteó a verlos por última vez, debido a la ubicación del pupitre de Kaname, sólo podía ver parcialmente el rostro feliz de Chizuru y la espalda del pelinegro.

Conociendo a Kaname no aguantaría mucho tiempo a Chizuru, menos con la tendencia que tenía este último por pegarse a las personas. Yuuki supuso que antes le habría complacido ver el rostro de sufrimiento de Kana al verse preso un abrazo sorpresivo, pero ahora la sola idea hacía que su estomago se retorciera; nunca le había importado quien fuera la victima del pegajoso rubio, seguía sin importarle si iba por Shun, Yuuta e incluso el mismo. Pero ver al de lentes…

—_Lo recuerda —susurró el pelinegro._

La mirada esperanzada de Kaname en ese momento, la pequeña sonrisa del profesor. Apretó los puños y compuso su expresión al ver a su hermano y su amigo pelirrojo acercarse.

Es verdad Kaname sentía algo por Azuma-sensei así que aunque haya aceptado quedarse a ayudar a Chizuru no cambiaba nada, no era el rubio por el que su amigo tenía sentimientos.

_Ni él._

Abrió los ojos, dejando que Shun y su hermano se adelantasen.

—Mierda.

Tampoco era él de quien Kaname se había enamorado y eso le dolía más de lo que había pensado.

.

**[tbc...?]**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Adoro a Kaname. Perdón Yuuki (o.o).


	3. Reconociéndolo

**Tres:** Reconociéndolo.

.

_~El primer amor de todos._

_..~_

.

Yuuta observó en silencio a su hermano menor, llevaba horas jugando, hecho que no era extraño considerando que su hermanito adoraba los videojuegos y ese tipo de cosas, pero no era normal. Yuuki llevaba unas semanas portándose algo extraño, sutiles cambios que sólo alguien que lo conoce bien podría notar, y él era su gemelo así que…lo vio con cuidado, algo le preocupaba, de eso Yuuta estaba seguro. El _que_ es lo que lo intrigaba, usualmente Yuuki le contaría si algo grande le pasaba; quizás aún estaba sentido por todo el asunto de su cita con aquella chica, pero de eso ya hacía meses y ambos no podían soportar estar peleados por mucho tiempo. Suspiró, a ese paso le acabaría por doler la cabeza por cosas inexistentes.

—¿Pasa algo Yuuki?

Yuuki le puso al juego para voltear a ver a su hermano.

—¿Por qué?—. Sólo Yuuki podría contestarle una pregunta con otra.

—Estás extraño— fue lo único que dijo Yuuta.

—Oh.

.

Se encogió más buscando el momento oportuno para atrapar a su presa desprevenida, no tuvo que esperar mucho, Kaname se veía bastante concentrado en la lección y con eso dándole el momento perfecto a Asaba para colar una de sus manos sobre su pierna izquierda asustando al de lentes, no dudo ni un segundo en regresar corriendo a su pupitre, justo después de que la profesora le preguntará al sorprendido joven Tsukahara si tenía alguna pregunta. Yuuki sabía que era absurdo, pero no había podido resistirse, al fin y al cabo tenía que aprovechar la excusa que un ignorante Chizuru le había dado al comenzar ese tonto juego de atrapadas.

El extraño comportamiento del rubio le daba que pensar, quizás él también aprovechaba el juego para acercarse a Kaname, pero el mitad japonés parecía bastante coladito por Mary, vaya.

Uh, Kaname les había aventado una goma, no le gusto el ataque sorpresa, sonrió con malicia.

Yuuki sabía que los sentimientos que tenía hacía Kaname no se parecían en nada de los que tenía con Shun, Chizuru o su mismo hermano, nunca mintió cuando dijo que eran pocos a los que de verdad escuchaba, se sorprendió a sí mismo al caer en cuenta que algunas veces, no mentiría al decir que todas, escuchaba lo que decía Kaname; quizás él era la fuente de sus mayores disgustos, pero también era **él** a quien Tsukahara prestaba más atención.

Era egoísta.

Sólo un poco.

.

—Sigo sin poder entender como lo logras.

Yuuki lo miro de reojo antes de volver a la importante tarea de beber su jugo y comer su pan, por algo se habían hecho los recesos y las planillas de estampillas canjeables.

—Sólo leo lo que en algún momento llegue a escuchar —dijo con monotonía el cuestionado.

—¿Entonces por qué quieres que te ayude a estudiar inglés? —preguntó el alumno número uno de segundo año.

—Porque el examen será oral.

Y para su suerte Kaname era el único con la habilidad suficiente hablando ese idioma. Además de su ego.

—Bien, pero tienes que prestar atención.

—Sí, sí señor.

Ouch, los golpes con las libretas de apuntes suelen ser más certeros que los de las gomas.

.

Kaname vio con desconfianza el rostro serio de Yuuki, no era normal verlo así, a menos que este leyendo manga, claro. Se aclaró la garganta y siguió con la siguiente tanda de reglas gramaticales, ya llevaban un poco más de una hora estudiando, al de lentes se le hizo extraño no ver a ninguno de sus otros amigos presentes, normalmente una sesión de estudio se convertía en una reunión para jugar, o molestarlo, usualmente la última era la más recurrente; era diferente, en el buen sentido de la palabra, sentir que de verdad le prestaban atención, sonrió de lado.

—¿Tienes alguna duda? —preguntó después de completar las unidades a evaluar en el examen.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta de él? —contestó con otra pregunta el menor de los gemelos ganándose una mirada confundida del otro—. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Azuma-sensei?

Yuuki observó en silencio la expresión de vergüenza y pánico en el rostro de su amigo, además del gran sonrojo que empezaba a formarse sobre sus altos pómulos. Kaname tenía un rostro aristocrático, como la vieja nobleza japonesa musitó. No pudo evitarlo, su mano se levanto para acunar en su palma aquellas mejillas encendidas percibiendo el calor que estás transmitían.

—¿Yuuki?

Aún no le había golpeado.

—Eres un asalta tumbas Kaname —dijo bajito pero seguro de que el otro le escuchaba—, siempre fijándote en alguien mayor, ¿por qué no alguien de tu edad?

¿Por qué no yo?, por qué siempre elegir a alguien fuera de tu alcance.

—Eso es algo que no te concierne —respondió Kaname por fin reaccionando y apartando la osada mano que estaba sobre él—. Quien me guste no tiene que nada que ver contigo.

Tiene que ver conmigo _megane-baka_.

—¿Entonces te gusta?

—No.

Yuuki sonrió con la cabeza hacía tras y apoyado en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿De verdad?

Silencio.

De que servía ser consiente de tus sentimientos si no puedes expresarlos.

[tbc...?]

* * *

><p>Na: ¡Feliz día!, no, no soy fan de este día pero bueno...ya tenía esto algo avanzado y mi tarea de tecnologías para la web no cooperaba, ya sé que casi termina el día pero, ¿mejor tarde que nunca?, espero les agrade y no olviden dejar algún comentario. Sobre todo ahora que Yuuki está enamorado, no quiero hacerlo OoC, pero el manga me dejo mal, quien vaya al día con el quizás me entienda.


	4. Reminiscencia

**Cuatro:** Reminiscencia.

.

_~Un __te quiero__ es la más común mentira~_

.

Tsukahara Kaname.

_Kaname_.

.

Yuuta soltó un largo suspiro sin poder evitarlo, sabía que algún día pasaría; sinceramente él se sorprendió un poco del tiempo que le tomo a su hermanito al darse cuenta, él creía que sería más rápido dado que Yuuki solía ser un poco más observador, que no lo diese a notar era otra cuestión. Siguió acariciando la corta melena de su reflejo.

Yuuki estaba herido, confuso y asustado.

Aunque sus facciones no lo denotaran Yuuta sabía que así debía sentirse su hermano menor, tan inusual en él pero no imposible.

—¿Quieres hablar?

—No.

Yuuta respetaría eso.

.

Kaname frunció en ceño en desconfianza, desde hace unos días ni Yuuki ni el mono lo habían molestado, en realidad el menor de los Asaba parecía más distante y taciturno, Chizuru simplemente lo había dejado como compensación por ayuda con lo de cálculo. No quería admitirlo pero estaba preocupado, sin embargo eso no significaba que iría a preguntarles a Yuuta o Shun la razón de la actitud de Yuuki, tenía curiosidad, pero no iba entrometerse.

Aun así ahí estaba él, sentado en un escritorio del consejo escolar con el mismo reporte de hace una hora, si bien Yuuki no le molestaba físicamente, su simple recuerdo hacía que su atención se enfocara sólo a él. Por mucho que lo disguste a Kaname eso siempre ocurría cuando se trataba del menor, Yuuki siempre terminaba de alguna u otra forma capturando toda su atención.

—Aggh…

Gimió sin contenerse alborotándose los cabellos con ambas manos, así nunca iba poder terminar su trabajo, las posibilidades de ser el próximo presidente se alejaban.

—¿Pasa algo Kaname-kun? —preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Kaname se sentó recto y trato de mantener la compostura, Azuma-sensei lo había asustado, siento un calorcillo subir hasta sus mejillas haciendo visible su vergüenza, en realidad su profesor siempre lograba ruborizarlo, algo que Kaname ciertamente odiaba.

—Hum nada profesor —musitó bajito tratando de esconder su rostro.

El mayor se limitó a sonreír y palmear su hombro.

— ¿Cómo vas? —Se limitó a preguntar el hombre resignándose a evitar decir que no se exigiera, su alumno era el tipo de persona perfeccionista.

Kaname dijo que iba bien y esperaba tardar sólo unos minutos en terminar, Azuma-sensei podría apostar que otra vez la amabilidad —y la dependencia de sentirse necesitado— de su alumno había sido aprovechada por sus senpais y kohais, no era difícil hacer que Tsukahara hiciera el trabajo de ellos y él tenía que estar pendiente que nunca sobrepasarán el límite. Kaname era un ser humano también no podía estar siempre anclado a las expectativas de los demás, esperaba que el joven pronto comprendiera eso, por mucho que él quisiera hacérselo saber eso era algo que Kaname tenía que descubrir sólo.

—Bien, pero no te quedes tan tarde.

El joven asintió viendo a su profesor a la cara, el sonrojo había bajado. Vio a su profesor retirarse antes de seguir con su trabajo.

_¿Qué es lo que te gusta de él?_

_¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Azuma-sensei?_

Yuuki le había preguntado eso hace días, justo antes de que dejara de hablarle. En ese momento el impacto y la vergüenza no lo dejaron hablar, incluso días después no se había puesto a pensar en lo sucedido.

_Eres un asalta tumbas Kaname, siempre fijándote en alguien mayor, ¿por qué no alguien de tu edad?_

Definitivamente Asaba Yuuki era un idiota.

Sí, su primer amor fue alguien que bien le llevaba más de doce años, pero eso no significaba que siempre iba ser así.

Por todos los cielos, ¿cómo podía él tener el tiempo de fijarse en alguien más?...

Se sonrojó.

…Como ver a los demás cuando era Yuuki quien robaba toda su atención.

.

Desde hace días que no le hablaba a Kaname, días que fueron un martirio, Yuuki había estado pensando seriamente en su relación con Kaname, en los sentimientos que sin permiso se habían creado hacía él. Ya parecía uno de los protagonistas de esos mangas shojo que de vez en cuando solía leer. Nunca espero enamorarse, nunca espero enamorarse de su mejor amigo, su mejor amigo hombre.

Pero era un hecho y sería más cobarde huir a ello, si quería zanjar el asunto tenía que decirle claramente lo que pasaba a su amigo. Si Kaname decidía rechazarlo y cortar lazos Yuuki tendría que respetar la decisión, por lo mucho que doliese. Pero tenía fe de que aunque el de lentes no correspondiera sus sentimientos ellos siguieran siendo amigos, Yuuki sabía de la naturaleza extrañamente amable del chico y confiaba que a pesar de la vergüenza pudieran sobrellevar la situación.

Definitivamente comenzaba a parecerse más a esos personajes azucarados en vez del héroe de videojuegos que tanto le gustaba.

Por eso espero paciente a que terminara su trabajo, por eso se controlo cuando vio que Azuma sensei entro. Tenía que serlo, él lo valía.

.

—Me gustas.

.

[tbc…?]

* * *

><p>Na: Quería subirlo antes enserio, pero con la evaluación del primer parcial (exámenes y proyectos) fue imposible, pero bueno aquí está. Gracias por los hits y reviews, me hacen el día.

Algunas respuestas:

Natamsha: Perdón ;0; no son grandes spoilers lo juro, no los notas…y no diré nada al respecto. Yo también quiero un intenso Kaname, lo intentaré y espero no defraudarte.

Suishou Haruka: Hay muy poco, yo he encontrado en zerochan pequeños, no sé si llamarlos doushinjis más que nada son viñetas de ese par, y en su comunidad en LJ, te paso los links vía PM.

HikaryOtame: D: alguien entiende mi dolor…lo de la longitud no puedo prometerlo, si bien estos son algo cortos con respecto a lo que suelo escribir por capítulo (de 1000-3000 palabras), salen más fácil de esta manera y claro más rápido, pero trataré de alargarlos. Gracias por leer, me gusta saber que te agrada y a pesar de que tu OTP es otra pareja sigas esto.


	5. Rencuentro

**Cinco:** Rencuentro.

.

_~Dame un momento por favor~_

.

.

—Me gustas.

Kaname soltó el lápiz que tenía agarrado y se enderezó en su asiento tratando de asimilar lo que Yuuki había dicho, dejando que su cerebro desentrañara esa sencilla oración _— ¡joder! ¿Acaso eso podría llamarse siquiera oración?— _buscando algo en el tono casi apático con que fue dicha, algo que la delatará de ser una broma, y una de muy mal gusto por cierto.

—¿Se trata de alguna broma? —Preguntó el chico de lentes pasada la primera impresión— ¿Has hecho alguna apuesta con aquel mono estúpido?, déjame decir que es de muy mal gus…

—Me gustas Kaname —interrumpió Yuuki de nuevo, aunque está vez Kaname pudo darse cuenta de la mirada seria que el menor de los gemelos portaba—, de verdad.

Lo último fue más un susurro que nada, pero Kaname no lo podría creer del todo, no después de ver con ojos desorbitados el pequeño sonrojo que las mejillas de su amigo ahora lucían, sintiendo las propias calentarse casi un instante después.

—Yo…

—¿Te gusta Azuma-sensei?

El miembro del consejo estudiantil se quedo callado al acto, apretando con furia contenida sus puños y mandíbula.

—Eres un asalta tumbas Kaname —murmuró Yuuki mientras desviaba la vista hacía la ventana que tenía por vista el salón del consejo, perdiéndose la expresión lívida que presentó el rostro del otro nada más acabar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kaname.

—¿Por qué que?

—¿Por qué siempre alegas que me gusta nuestro profesor? —siseó apenas conteniendo su furia.

—¿No es verdad? —Cuestionó Yuuki sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo perder los estribos—, eres tu quien siempre estás ahí listo para cumplir cualquier cosa que te pida, sonrojándote cada vez que te habla o hace un cumplido, tímido en su presencia…

—¡Es porque lo admiro, imbécil!—repuso el de lentes.

—¡Lo amas!, lo amas tanto como para no darte cuenta de todos los sentimientos que despiertas en aquellos que te rodean.

Kaname no dijo nada más simplemente observo a detalle a Yuuki, aquella era la primera vez que lo veía perder la paciencia y gritar. Tragó saliva.

—No sabes de lo que hablas —susurró derrotado.

—Porque lo sé lo digo.

Ambos quedaron callados por unos momentos reflexionando lo dicho. Yuuki cerró los ojos un momento tratando de calmarse y recuperar la compostura.

—Creo que necesitas hacerte un examen de la vista —dijo Kaname logrando que el otro le prestara atención— te estás quedando ciego si no puedes ver con claridad lo que pasa frente a ti.

—…

—Yo, yo admiro a Azuma-sensei sólo eso, pensar en otro tipo de relación con él es desconcertante —comentó Kaname recargándose en su asiento—, es el tipo de persona que respeto, nada más.

Yuuki no dijo nada a pesar que sentía como si un peso fuera quitado encima suyo, sigo mirando al otro con algo de escepticismo, con la cautela al verse totalmente expuesto.

—No es como si pudiera prestarle atención a los demás de todos modos, no cuando ya hay una persona que ocupa todo mi tiempo —siseo con algo de enojo al ver como el otro enarcaba las cejas en apremio a que continuará— no si esa persona siempre logra preocuparme por las cosas más absurdas y si la dejo sola unos momentos empieza a imaginarse cosas extrañas.

—¿Quién?

—Realmente eres un idiota —bufó sonrojado Kaname— pues tú grandísimo imbécil.

Yuuki abrió un poco más los ojos para después sonreír un poco.

—Me gustas —intentó de nuevo, esta vez más calmado—, me gustas Kaname —repitió estirándose sobre su asiento para tomar la mano del otro, Kaname no se rehusó y por el contrario entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, Yuuki sonrío.

–También me gustas.

No podía creer como tres palabras cambiaban todo pero, así es como era.

.

Yuuta dio otro sorbo a su malteada mientras observaba con atención a la pareja frente a él, al parecer era el único que se había dado cuenta de los sutiles cambios en la relación entre su hermano y uno de sus mejores amigos, ni Shun ni Chizuru daban muestra de haberse percatado. Era mejor así, supuso Yuuta, podría llegar a ser bastante ruidoso cuando se diera al descubierto la verdad y el sinceramente prefería estar lejos cuando sucediese,

Medio sonrió al ver como Kaname se sonrojaba cada vez que su mano rozaba la de Yuuki y como este último soltaba un sonrisa se autosuficiencia al notarlo. Eran un par de idiotas, ¿cómo no iban a darse cuenta si eran demasiado obvios?

Otro sorbo más, podrían ser unos idiotas pero si eran felices eso era suficiente para él.

.

Finite?

.

* * *

><p>NA: ¿El final?, sí lo es…no me maten, hice lo que pude, aprovechando está semana de vacaciones en el caribe mexicano ¡yey! y toda la inspiración que obtuve del viaje, pero de verdad lo entregue lo más rápido que la RL me dejo. Drama, como siempre.

Gracias por los hits y los reviews, por detenerse a leer esto.

Natamsha: que bueno que te ponga prisa, más amor al fandom siempre es bienvenido. Yuuki morirá de diabetes a este paso.

Suishou Haruka: ¿Te llegaron los links?, vuelto a mandar…error mío probablemente

Fallon Kristerson: Espero no haberte defraudado.

Me puse a pensar seriamente el como hubiera sido la confesión del lado de Kaname y en sí esa fue la que escribí primero y salió más rápido XD

**O.m.a.k.e. **

.

_~De como sería si Kaname fuera el que se confesará primero~_

.

—Me gustas.

—…¿Perdón?

—M-me g-gustas ¡idiota! ¿Se te ha pegado la lentitud del mono…

Pausa, repite, continua y parpadea observando con atención como las mejillas de Kaname parecían encenderse a cada segundo que pasaba, Yuuki seguía observando con morbosa fascinación los gestos exagerados del otro, procesando lo que le habían dicho sin prestarle real atención al monologo que ahora mismo Kaname le daba.

Le gustaba, llevo su mano a su pecho notando el errático compás de sus latidos; no pudo llevar la misma mano a sus mejillas por miedo a corroborar el sonrojo que estaba casi seguro de portar. Yuuki Asaba no se sonrojaba, pero tampoco era como si fuese totalmente inmune a las confesiones, mucho menos si estas venían de la persona de la cual el mismo tenía sentimientos especiales.

Kaname correspondía sus sentimientos y él no había dicho ni hecho nada aún, Tsukahara seguía hablando y no le dejaba concentrarse en su siguiente movimiento. Así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Tomarlo por la barbilla y besarlo como venía deseando desde hace algún tiempo, incluso si aún no había sido precisamente consiente de ello. Disfrute la calidez y suavidad de los labios ajenos, el extraño sabor dulzón y aliento refrescante que el otro cargaba, Yuuki pensó que podría hacerse adicto a esto, si no es que ya lo era de Kaname en general.

Dio resultado Kaname se había callado y le había dado una respuesta, mato dos pájaros de un tiro.

~Fin~

Y como pueden ver por eso decidí hacer una versión con Yuuki al verme desprovista de más ideas, la que quedo como la buena salió más larga y eso, pueden tomar la que gusten supongo.

Gracias de nuevo.


End file.
